The Liquid Adventures of Goop
The Liquid Adventures of Goop is a new mini-series by Ahmad and Co-written by Reo that follows Goop. It is supposed to have 5 episodes only, and it was created for Goop Fest 2013. Overview Inside the Omnitrix, Goop is still having as much adventures as any Omnitrix Alien would have, and by so, he falls into silly situations and gets himself into trouble. He has to Thank God he has his friends with him. Episodes #Boredom Murders - Hunting Echo Echo #*After being kicked out of work, Goop fails to find anything to do. #*In the next mini-episode by Reo, Goop and Upchuck hunt down Echo Echo in order to be rewarded withe Apples by Swampfire and Wildvine. #Halloween's Spirits - Christmas Eve #*Zs'Skayer decides to escape the Omnitrix on Halloween, while at the same time, Goop and Upchuck set up a halloween trick, which includes Goop acting as Zs'Skayer. #*In the next mini-episode by Reo, Goop and Upchuck fail to realize what Christmas is, and now it's up to XLR8 to enlight them. #Get A Job - Upchuck the Mayor #*Goop encourages Upchuck to get a job. But when Upchuck fails in every single job he attends, he begins working at Grey Matter's factory, which rivals Brainstorm. This creates a huge gap between Upchuck and Goop's friendship. #*In the next mini-episode by Reo, Upchuck is mysteriously elected to be the Mayor of the Omnitrix, as Alien X hasn't spoke in a year. This causes Upchuck to begin acting selfish. Now, Goop tries to dethrone Upchuck #How To Train Your Jury Rigg - Jury Rigg Walks Away #*Goop decides to get a pet and takes Jury Rigg, who is actually a secret agent pet undercover. Can Goop "train" Jury Rigg who is actually busy trying to stop Toepick secretly from completing his master plan, at the SAME time? #*In the next mini-episode by Reo, Jury Rigg's duties as a secret agen stand in his way as Goop's pet, and he is forced to walk away. Now Goop will do anything to get back Jury Rigg. #The Goodness Within - Fake Cerebrecrustacean #*Grey Matter tricks Goop into thinking he will be Good again, so he can convince him to join his factory. #*Grey Matter creates a robotic duplicate of Brainstorm, and Goop believes him so bad. Songs *The Theme Song *Got something to do, Upchuck? Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *Upgraderath :D * Characters *Goop: Goop is your average Polymorph, that ALWAYS thinks positive. Although he might seem stupid, probably because his brain was lost on the ground when he first regenerated. *Multi: Multi is Goop's personal Anti-Gravity Projector. It is more of a hat for Goop and does not play a MAJOR role, though it just helps Goop float. Goop has 7 Multi's on his "Multinier" Chandlier. *Upchuck: Upchuck is Goop's Best Friend that loves to eat more than anything else in the world. His appetite might be a problem sometimes and he does not tend to use anything in his head rather than his tongues. *AmpFibian: AmpFibian is Goop's Neighbor. He is forced to be annoyed by Goop everyday. He has to Thank God he can turn Intangible. *Brainstorm: Brainstorm runs the local Omnitrix Symbol Factory. He is a little pathetic due to his high Intelligence, which forces him to be greedy. At times, Brainstorm might help Goop out. *Ripjaws: Ripjaws is the local TV Reporter in Underwater News. *XLR8: XLR8 is Goop's second best friend after Upchuck. Although XLR8 makes sense at times more than anybody of the Characters, he still agrees to have some fun with Goop's Whacky Ideas. *Nanomech: Nanomech seems to always be on a hurry. He is often interrupted by Goop, who is just acting normal by his own standards. *Grey Matter: Grey Matter owns yet ANOTHER Omnitrix Symbol Factory, and he plans to take over the Omnitrix Symbol Building Business even if this means for him to turn evil. *Upgrade: Upgrade is Grey Matter's self created brother that tends to help out sometimes. *Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg is Goop's personal pet that ALWAYS tends to break random stuff. Goop enjoys him whatever he does. Song Only/Cameo Characters *Water Hazard: The Local Firefighter. *Articguana: Water Hazard's Partner. *Frankenstrike: Appears in Got something to do, Upchuck? Only. *Spidermonkey: Appears in Got something to do, Upchuck? Only. *Snare-Oh: Appears in Got something to do, Upchuck? Only. *Way Big: Mentioned in Got something to do, Upchuck? Only. *Astrodactyl: Appears in Got something to do, Upchuck? Only. Opening Sequence Max Tennyson: Are you ready, kids? Kids: Yes, yes, Magister! Max Tennyson: I can't hear you! Kids: Yes, yes, Magster! Max Tennyson: Ohhhhhhhh......! Max Tennyson: Who is actually a goo-filled sea? Kids: HE IS GOOP! GOOP!! Max Tennyson: A random pile of goo is he! Kids: HE IS GOOP! GOOP!! Max Tennyson: A simple minded Polymorph you see, Kids: HE IS GOOP! GOOP!! Max Tennyson: Cuz it's a regular thing Ben can be! Kids: HE IS GOOP! GOOP!! Painty: GOOP! GOOP! GOOP! GOOP! GOOP!!! Max Tennyson: It's the Liquid Adventures of... Kids: GOOP! (Ben Tennyson smacks down his Omnitrix, transforming into Goop, shouts his name, does a simple dance, and the episode starts) Trivia *This is Goop Fest's special. *This might be inspired from Spongebob... A lot. Category:Series